FELICIDAD CON SABOR A MAR
by Lucy Mellark O'Shea
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Finnick Odair hubiera sobrevivido a la rebelión? ¿Que hubiera pasado con su relación con Annie Cresta y su hijo? Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Ave Atque Vale", del foro "Hasta el Final de la pradera".
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _ **Este Fic se centrará en Finnick y Annie. Al menos los dos primeros drables (capítulos). Sería un What if… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Finnick Odair hubiera sobrevivido?**_

 _ **Creo que todos, deseábamos que sobreviviera y sufrimos demasiado con su muerte. Yo aún hoy, luego de tres años sigo sufriendo su muerte :( Me quedé con un gusto muy amargo, porque nunca conoció a su hijo, ni vivió una larga vida feliz con el amor de su vida.**_

 _ **Al menos aquí es este fic, va a revivir. Espero que les guste mi idea. :)**_

 _ **P.D.: La frase elegida aparece en el libro de Sinsajo y esta remarcada en negrita y cursiva.**_

 _ **Buenas noches,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes y hechos mencionados de la historia le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Como homenaje de despedida a esta gran trilogía decidí aportar algo de lo que me generó esta historia de esta forma.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Ave Atque Vale", del foro "Hasta el Final de la pradera".**_

* * *

 _ **NIGHTLOCK**_

* * *

En el túnel todo se vuelve un caos. Luchamos contra los mutos que cada vez están más cerca de nosotros y nos protegemos entre nosotros cuando vemos que están cerca de alguien. Consigo acabar con un muto con una mezcla de forma humana y de lagarto, reptiles de piel apretada, manchada con la sangre que de las personas que acaba de matar, sus extremidades tienen garras y no existen palabras para describir sus rostros. Fueron enviados exclusivamente para acabar con Katniss, pero no permitiremos que tengan éxito. La protegeré, no solo porque es el Sinsajo, sino porque se convirtió en una gran amiga en el último tiempo, me ayudo a recuperar a Annie, me acompaño cuando lo necesite. Veo a un muto acercarse a Peeta. Corro rápidamente hacia Peeta, y me interpongo entre él y el muto. Le lanzo el tridente, que lo atraviesa por completo en el pecho, el muto cae y yo me acerco para rematarlo y recuperar mi tridente.

Me giro hacia Peeta.

-¡Vete, Peeta! –Le doy un cuchillo que pertenecía a alguien de nuestro escuadrón, que acaba de morir hace poco, no es mucho, pero al menos no estará desarmado. Peeta lo toma vacilante, y se va con el arma en su mano. Yo corro detrás de él. Llegamos hasta donde se encuentra Katniss. A estas alturas casi todo el escuadrón y el equipo de filmación han muerto.

Cuando llegamos a su lado, ella activa la Demoledora de Carne para evitar que los mutos nos sigan, aunque sospecho que no tendrá el efecto deseado. Con ayuda de Pollux y el Holo seguimos adelante, evitando las trampas que nos coloco el Capitolio.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –Grita Katniss.

-En el molino, reteniendo a los mutos.

-¿Qué?

-Katniss no se van a salvar, es demasiado tarde. Debemos seguir adelante. –Insisto.

Ella duda, pero cede.

-Retrocedan –Avisa Gale, lanzando una flecha de punta explosiva en dirección a los mutos que se asoman por la cornisa varios metros más allá de nuestra posición, se genera una explosión al menos eso los retendrá el tiempo suficiente hasta que encontremos una salida. Encontramos unas escaleras que seguramente nos llevaran hasta la salida. Nos movemos de forma mecánica y Katniss parece perdida. Debemos insistirle para que siga adelante.

Pollux, está en una plataforma por encima de nosotros, sube Cressida quien ayuda a subir a Peeta, luego Katniss y luego yo. Cuando llegamos a la segunda plataforma me doy cuenta de que nadie me sigue. Katniss también se da cuenta, porque mira hacia abajo.

-Están vivos.

 _ **-No, Katniss. No están subiendo. Son sólo mutos.**_

Vemos a Homes y Gale luchando inútilmente contra varios mutos, muy heridos, están lejos y no se van a salvar, aunque los ayudemos.

Lo siguiente que sucede pasa muy rápido, Katniss agarra el Holo y grita:

-Nightlock, nightlock, nightlock.

Y libera el Holo dejándolo caer. Nosotros alcanzamos a salir a la superficie antes de que nos alcance la explosión y Pollux cierra la cubierta de la tubería, dejándonos a salvo.

* * *

 _ **¿Les ha gustado el final? Dije que Finnick viviría. :)**_

 _ **¿De que creen que será el siguiente drable?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes y hechos mencionados de la historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora, Suzanne Collins. Como homenaje de despedida a esta gran trilogía decidí aportar algo de lo que me generó esta historia de esta forma.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Ave Atque Vale", del foro "Hasta el Final de la pradera".**_

* * *

 **FINNICK**

* * *

Finnick está parado frente a la audiencia de todo Panem, durante la entrevista del Vasallaje, mientras yo soy una más de las espectadoras que mira por televisión.

 _ **-Mi amor, tú tienes mi corazón por toda la eternidad, y si muero en esa arena, mi último pensamiento serán tus labios.**_

Recita al tiempo que esas palabras se quedan clavadas en lo más hondo de mi ser. Me las está dedicando a mí. Mientras trato de asimilar el significado de su frase, aparecen unos mutos que son imposibles de describir con palabras, pero que de repente me hacen sentir terror. Mi corazón se sale control cuando, los mutos se acercan a él, mi Finnick, y lo atacan. Ni el público, ni Caesar hacen nada, solo ríen mientras él grita, intenta defenderse y agoniza. Lo devoran hasta no queda nada de él. Y yo grito de impotencia, porque no puedo hacer nada y porque lo perdí para siempre.

-¡Tranquila! –Siento una voz a lo lejos, que me grita, y me atrae hacia sus brazos. Me sujeto a esa persona como si fuera un salvavidas. –Tranquila, An. Es solo una pesadilla. Estas bien y a salvo.

Reconozco esa voz, una voz de mujer, suena preocupada y desesperada.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con Johanna, mirándome apenada, pero sonriendo levemente. Ella no es la misma desde que el Capitolio nos mantuvo prisioneras y nos torturó. Solo consigue soportar sus días gracias a la morflina que se inyecta a escondidas en el hospital del Trece. Entonces, lo recuerdo. Recuerdo lo sucedido, y en vez de traerme paz, rompo a llorar de inmediato. Nada está bien, Finnick murió, vi su foto en la trasmisión del Capitolio, oí las palabras de Snow diciendo que todos y cada uno del escuadrón del Sinsajo están muertos. Finnick estaba entre ellos. Hicieron explotar la casa en la que se habían escondido y no tuvieron tiempo de salir. Snow había enviado a sus Agentes de Paz en la búsqueda de sus cadáveres entre los escombros.

Johanna no consigue contener las lágrimas tampoco. Ella y él eran amigos. Pero se recompone antes que yo.

-Es verdad, ¿cierto? –Le pregunto.

-No lo sabemos aún. Tal vez, si. –Me dice apenada.

-¡No! –Me alejo de ella y llevo mis piernas a mi pecho, escondo mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y cubro mis oídos con mis manos, porque no quiero seguir escuchando, porque no lo acepto.

Finnick no puede estar muerto. Me prometió que volvería a mí, que él no corría ningún riesgo, porque no lo expondrían. Me prometió que una vez que la guerra acabará, podríamos ser felices y viviríamos juntos en nuestro hogar y que formaríamos una familia.

Johanna sujeta con firmeza mis muñecas y aunque me resisto. No puedo hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Mi corazón está roto y me siento perdida sin él.

-Ann… debes escucharme. Por favor. –Me suplica.

La miró aún llorando.

-¿Qué, Johanna? –Susurro.

-Estás embarazada.

Me cuesta asimilarlo. Pero, lo hago.

Una parte de Finnick seguirá conmigo siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes y hechos mencionados de la historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora, Suzanne Collins. Como homenaje de despedida a esta gran trilogía decidí aportar algo de lo que me generó esta historia de esta forma. Las frases pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y Marco Tulio Cicerón.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Ave Atque Vale", del foro "Hasta el Final de la pradera".**_

* * *

 **UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD**

* * *

Estamos en la playa junto con Annie, Peeta, Katniss y Johanna viendo a nuestros hijos jugando a la distancia en el mar con Prim. Pasaron solo seis años desde que la guerra acabo y vivimos en paz. Annie está a mi lado, charlando con Johanna y jugando con el hijo de ella. Mi esposa cambio mucho desde que nuestro primer hijo nació, es como si hubiera vuelto a la vida y sus miedos hubieran desaparecido. También ayudo el tratamiento que empezó hace años con el Doctor Aurelius, sin embargo, a veces tiene días malos, al igual que yo al igual que todos los vencedores y los que participaron en la guerra. Son aquellos días en los que siente que todo está mal, y sufre pesadillas horribles, porque los viejos temores que nunca se irán del todo. Pero es normal, los Juegos y las tragedias posteriores nos cambiaron para siempre y debemos aprender a convivir con eso.

Peeta tiene a Katniss en su regazo y ambos tienen sus manos sobre el vientre de ella, a ella no le falta mucho para que su segundo hijo nazca. Su embarazo esta tan avanzado que podría nacer ahora mismo. Peeta le susurra algo al oído a Katniss y ella sonríe.

-¿Estaremos bien? –Pregunta Katniss.

-Te lo prometo, somos una familia y nos tenemos el uno al otro. Nos protegeremos y protegeremos a nuestros hijos. Ellos estarán a salvo. –Le contesta Peeta.

Katniss asiente y lo mira sonriendo y con una mirada de amor infinito, que me acostumbre ver en ella desde los últimos años. Peeta sonríe y se inclina para besarla y ella cierra la distancia entre ellos. Supongo que siempre supe que acabarían juntos desde que salve a Peeta de morir en el Vasallaje. Cuando la guerra acabo, Peeta fue tratado en el Capitolio por la secuelas del secuestro y Katniss fue liberada por la muerte de Coin y confinada a su distrito de origen junto a su hermana y Haymitch. Tiempo después Peeta volvió al Distrito Doce y desde entonces son inseparables. Ahora casados, con una niña de cuatro años y un niño en camino, viven una vida más tranquila, al igual que Johanna con su esposo y su hijo recién nacido que ella carga en brazos, y Annie y yo con nuestros dos hijos, que se llevan solo un año de diferencia. Annie y yo queremos una niña, suponemos que en algún momento llegará.

Pienso en las palabras de Peeta, porque tiene razón. Nosotros estamos a salvo, también nuestros hijos.

Pienso en lo maravilloso que es que la vida nos haya dado una nueva oportunidad de ser felices, luego de tanto sufrimiento y tantas pérdidas. Perdimos a nuestros familiares y amigos, pero, también es verdad que **la vida de los muertos perdura en la memoria de los vivos.** Aquellos quesacrificaron y dieron todo para protegernos, porque nos amaban. Aquellos que aunque fuera por un segundo nos hicieron felices. Hay que recordarlos así. Es el mejor tributo que le podemos hacer.


End file.
